Ed, Edd, Bella n Eddy Seasons 5 And 6
by KittyKatBella
Summary: Ed, Edd n Eddy season five and six with my OCs Bella and Brandon in them. I know season 1 isn't complete yet. I'm going backwards, because I love the school episodes more. All episodes and characters (Apart from Bella and Brandon) belong to Danny Antonucci. Please review!
1. May I Have This Ed?

**Note: For sake of plot, Eddy and Bella aren't dating in this episode, but they are in every other season 5 and 6 episode.**

* * *

The school bell rang at the end of the day. Ed ran down the hall with a donut, being chased by Eddy.

"It's mine!" Eddy yelled, "Gimmie my donut!"

Ed crashed through the door at the end of the hall, breaking into the janitor's closet. Eddy looked through the Ed-shaped hole in the door.

"I saw it first!" Eddy said. Ed kicked the door open, squishing Eddy against the wall. He ran out, still holding the donut, but now tied up in a rope.

"Eddy calm down, you know you're only encouraging him," Edd said, but the two of them didn't listen.

"I don't think he cares," Bella said.

Eddy grabbed the rope around Ed and twirled it off, making Ed drill into the ground. Eddy looked down the hole.

"Oh Eddy, now look what you've done," Edd said, leaning over Eddy to look down the hole.

Bella stood beside them. Ed drilled up right under Edd, who started running on top of Ed's head. Bella had jumped and was hanging from the ceiling now.

"JESUS, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Bella yelled.

Ed was still spinning as he crashed through the row of lockers, knocking the doors off of each one. He came back down the second row and fell out, the donut being held straight above him. Eddy bit Ed's hand to get the donut, but Ed shot up, making Eddy fly off.

"YEOUCH!" Ed cried. Eddy had landed on a poster on the wall. Bella fell down from the ceiling, landing on her feet. Edd took a few steps back over by Eddy.

"Goodness gracious," Edd said, "Have you two no respect for the sanctum of school property? Honestly, I-"

Edd was cut off by Eddy peeling himself off the wall by grabbing Edd's head and pulling himself off. The poster had fallen on top of Edd, who took one look at it and started shaking.

"Reminds me of my room," Bella said, looking at the mess.

"Um, I withdraw my last statement," Edd said, fumbling with the poster and trying to put it in his bag, "No harm done, yes?"

Eddy looked at him as he fell off the wall.

"What you got there?" Eddy asked.

"Nothing," Edd lied, folding the poster. Eddy and Ed ran in a circle around Edd, "Right-o. Let's say we make our way to-"

Eddy cut him off by grabbing the poster and unfolding it. He read it.

"School dance?" Eddy said, "Tonight? How'd we miss this?!"

"A dance?" Bella's face lit up, "I love dances! Wearing pretty pretty dresses, going with friends, the food and punch, and, of course, the dancing!"

"Isn't it a shame?" Edd said, standing by the window, "Why, if only we had known sooner. Oh well, there's always next year."

Edd pulled the blinds down, hiding him. Eddy and Ed walked besides Edd, behind the blinds.

"Only losers stay home on a school dance night," Eddy said, "And we ain't losers." Eddy pulled the blinds up, making Ed get tangled in them. Edd seemed to have disappeared, "Right Ed?"

"Sure ain't, Eddy!" Ed said.

"Hey, where'd Doppio D go?" Bella asked.

Eddy looked out the window, which had been opened. Edd was sitting outside under the window sill, trying to warm up, but kept shivering. He smiled nervously at Eddy. Eddy pulled Edd in by his bag, which Eddy reached inside and pulled out a paper and pen, along with a roll of tape. He taped the paper on a nearby poster. The pen was taped to a string which was in turn taped to the paper. Eddy had wrote 'Win A Date With Eddy! Sign Up Heer!' on the paper.

"'Win a date with Eddy'?" Edd read, "Sign up here."

Eddy walked off a little, smiling. Edd looked nervously at Eddy. Bella was nervously trying to figure out whether she should sign up or not.

"You're not seriously thinking of going to this-" Edd began to be cut off by the sound of someone writing.

Eddy looked at the paper, excited, only to see Ed's name written largely on the paper. Eddy glared at Ed, who blushed with the pencil behind his ear.

"Do you realize it's customary for a _boy_ to ask a _girl_ to attend?!" Edd asked, grabbing Eddy's head and showing him Jonny, who had a flower in his hand and was standing in front of Sarah.

"I'D RATHER DATE A FROG, BALDY!" Sarah shouted, making Jonny fall back onto the floor.

"What do you mean, I should've ate a breath mint, Plank?" Jonny asked quietly.

Sarah shoved Jonny into the trash can and pushed it off. He rolled over by Bella and the Eds. Edd was clinging to Ed's back, shaking and sweating nervously.

"Asking's for chumps, Double D," Eddy said, pulling Edd off. Eddy wrung Edd out, "My bro says really cool guys ride solo, so they ain't stuck with the same chick all night."

"That is really mean and rude," Bella frowned.

"C'mon, I got something that'll knock your socks off," Eddy said when the four of them pulled their coats on and ran outside. Eddy slid down the side wall thing, knocking all the snow to the ground. Bella, who was wearing gloves, shoveled up a handful of snow from the other wall thing and ate it, smiling.

"Missed too many laundry days for that, Eddy!" Ed said, taking off his shoe to reveal the smelly sock. He accidentally stuck his big toe in Edd's nose, "My socks and me are as one."

"EWWWW!" Bella cried. Edd pulled away, his face green.

"GOOD LORD!" Edd yelled, covering his nose and running after Eddy, "Stinky stinky stinky."

* * *

They arrived at Eddy's house. He had a dollar sign shaped snowman in his backyard. Eddy was digging through his closet, throwing stuff everywhere. Edd tried to catch the clothes and keep them neat. Ed was in the pile of other stuff, while Bella sat on the bed. Something hit Ed in the head, knocking him to the ground. Eddy jumped out on the pile of clothes Edd was holding, knocking them to the ground.

"Wait till you see this!" Eddy said, excited. Edd popped up from the clothes and looked at the book.

"'Dames, Dates And You'?" Edd read the title.

"Oh for the love of..." Bella rolled her eyes.

"It's got everything a guy needs to know about charming the tomato," Eddy said, pulling Edd over to look at the book, "My bro says so."

Bella glanced over his shoulder and rolled her eyes again.

"Just call me charming Marvin," Ed said, grabbing the book with Eddy still holding on. Edd smiled nervously and started sweating again.

"A tad _dated,_ don't you think, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"More than just 'a tad'," Bella said.

"And so, step number one, send that swinging chick to cloud nine," Ed read as Eddy pushed him to the ground. Eddy stood on Ed's stomach.

"Hands off my brother's book, Ed," Eddy snapped. Eddy wiped the spine on his shirt and rubbed something off the cover.

"Well, I best fly, gentlemen," Edd said, pulling his coat on and heading towards the door, "It so happens there's a documentary on slippers through the ages airing...on...television tonight. Should be...enlightening?"

"'Slippers through the ages'?" Bella repeated, "Really?"

"We're rendezvousing, got it?" Eddy said, grabbing Edd's wrist. He pushed Edd into the other room, "Go on. Hey Bella, we could use your help." Ed was holding the book at the same time Eddy did, both of them following Edd, "Hands off my brother's book!"

Eddy punched Ed into the wall.

* * *

The four of them were in the attic.

"Are you ready yet?" Eddy asked Bella, becoming impatient.

"Well excuse me if I want to have neat hair when you're pretending to ask me to the dance," Bella said, brushing her hair, "Done."

"Ok," Eddy said, "One swinging chick- check."

Bella blushed and smiled shyly at the floor. Edd, who was chained to a chest, was trying to reach the way back downstairs, but was just short. Eddy pulled out his book.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Edd said, "It's time to starch mother's tea cozy! Yes? Perhaps another time."

Eddy slammed the door shut and twirled the chain keys around his finger.

"Ready, sockhead?" Eddy asked. Edd stood in front of Bella, "Ask her!"

Edd looked at her nervously and hid in his shirt. He knew it was Bella, but by pretending it was someone else he would ask, it was a lot harder. Eddy started up a record player that was sitting on top of Ed, startling Edd.

"She's waiting," Eddy said.

"Squish the tomato, Double D," Ed said, squishing his eye.

Edd was sweating but smiled nervously at Bella. Edd pulled his shirt up in front of his mouth. Bella played with her hair a little, looking around. This sure was awkward. Eddy had his hand on Edd's shoulder reenshuringly.

"I can't bare the rejection!" Edd cried, melting onto the floor.

"What a baby!" Eddy said, shaking Edd off of his leg and onto the chest. Edd pulled his hat over him, shaking.

"My turn!" Ed said, riding forward on a rocking horse, "Pardon me, miss, I'm charmin' Marvin. And this is my little friend, Sheldon." Ed pulled a chunk of cheese out of his pocket, making Bella quickly cover her nose, "Uh, junior."

"Ed, you idiot!" Eddy yelled, making Ed drop Sheldon junior. Bella quickly moved out of the way before it could fall on her.

"Ewww!" She said, gagging slightly.

"Girls don't want to see your stupid cheese!" Eddy said, stepping on the rocking horse so it leaned forward. He opened to a page in his book, "Talk about everyday stuff. Y'know, cologne, cash... _me_."

"Oh yeah, Heaven forbid you ask them about _themselves!_ " Bella said, slightly irritated. Eddy walked off over to the chest, making Ed fall off the rocking horse.

"Me? Like movies?" Ed said, "So, have you partaken in watching Attack Of The Fifty Foot TV Tray?"

"No, can't say that I have," Bella said, never having heard of it. Ed swallowed a nearby photo, becoming the shape of it.

"You haven't? Well, my favorite scene was when the angry TV tray spews forward and rampages the city!" Ed said, reenacting it, knocking Bella over. She quickly got up and backed towards the chest, "Kinda like this."

Ed started rampaging the attic, crashing through stuff.

"I am a giant TV tray!" Ed yelled, "Your city is done for, puny humans with handsome hairdos!"

Edd and Eddy hid behind the chest.

"Welp I should go and get ready, meet you there," Bella said quickly, running downstairs.

"Eddy please, this school dance is bound to be another delinquent delusion in our adolescent lives!" Edd cried, sweating again.

"Get over it!" Eddy said, "This book's gonna make us the sultans of swagger. The poobahs of pizzazz! Hurry up, Ed! This book's got two chapters on cool, happening threads! I got a ton of 'em!"

Eddy ran out from behind the chest and downstairs. Edd followed quickly.

"Threads tickle, Eddy!" Ed laughed, waddling after his friends.

* * *

The music started at the dance, with May being the only one on the dance floor. Jonny and Kevin were against one wall, while Bella, Nazz, Marie, Lee, and Brandon were against the other wall, sitting in the row of chairs. Lee was filing her nails. Jimmy and Sarah skipped in, giggling.

"I'm a dancing fool, Sarah!" Jimmy said happily.

"Rolf brought Wilfred to the dance!" Ed said happily, hurrying inside, "Lucky fellow."

"Yeah yeah, just remember what the book says," Eddy said, looking at said book, "Us Eds ain't chasing any chicks, got it?"

"Eddy, try to reconsider before we venture forth into the traumatic awkwardness of pubescent promenading!" Edd begged.

Ed was running around, his mouth full of balloons. Rolf was wearing what looked like a giant green pufferfish and was standing by the food table.

"Ho ho! Rolf's ribs tickle, as a one-legged mule could prance even better than these two-legged nincompoops!" Rolf scoffed. May was behind him, stealing all the food, "Yes, Wilfred? Rolf's suit will repel them."

Rolf turned around to face the table. Unknown to him, May was stuck on his pufferfish suit, holding a plate and her cheeks puffed up with food.

"It's like picking apples out of a tree," Eddy said, putting his arm around Edd, "Go on, cut a rug."

Edd's eyes widened with fear as Jimmy and Sarah danced out of the way, revealing Nazz sitting on the other side of the gym. Bella and Ed were playing with the balloons together on the dance floor, Bella exclaiming, "If it touches the floor, you lose, Ed!"

Nazz looked around and down sadly. She looked over at the two Eds, waving. Edd and Eddy panicked. Edd turned around to face the wall while Eddy pointed at himself, then Edd, asking who she was waving at. They were both sweating nervously. Eddy pulled his book back out and quickly flipped through it, Edd looking at it with him.

"Balloons are so fun!" Ed laughed, bouncing the balloon on his head.

"Got that right!" Bella giggled, trying to swat it to the floor, "I'm gonna win, Ed!"

"Uh, yeah, better go wash off some of this aftershave," Eddy said nervously, "It's driving the dames crazy."

He dropped the book, rushing off and leaving Edd there, sweating. Shaking, Edd backed against the wall, looking at a still-waving Nazz. Next to her, he saw what he was looking for.

"Exit," Edd saw the sign and rushed towards the door, "Thank you, thank you, thank-"

On his way over, Edd crashed into Sarah on the dance floor, dazing her.

"Sarah!" Edd cried, fearful she was going to pummel him, "I was just-" Sarah turned around and smiled at Edd, blocking him from going any further, "Oh, I-I'm sorry."

"Hi Double D," Sarah said happily, "Is there something you'd like to ask me?"

"Oh my," Edd said with a nervous smile as Sarah held her arms behind her back.

He backed towards the snack table, pouring himself a glass of punch. Rolf and Kevin stood nearby, Kevin leaning against the wall and sweating nervously. After a minute, he puffed his chest out.

"I'm going in, man!" Kevin said.

"Casanova Kevin-boy, yes?" Rolf taunted as Kevin walked over to Nazz. He stood next to her nervously.

"Hi Kev," Nazz said, noticing him.

"Hey Nazz, didn't see you there," Kevin said, acting cool.

"Hey, wanna dance with me?" Nazz asked.

"Punch, got it!" Kevin said, chickening out, "Be right back."

Kevin backed up towards the snack table and Nazz sat her head in her hands, bored again.

"Backbone bruised?" Rolf teased Kevin, "Courage crashed? Spirits squashed?"

"Yeah, whatever," Kevin said, annoyed. He went to pour a cup of punch.

"Kevin, pardon my intrusion, but would you happen to know a back way out of this?" Edd said before noticing Kevin pouring a cup of punch, "Oh, may I?"

Edd took the ladle and scooped up some punch, along with Eddy's mustache-beard thing. Edd and Kevin look into the punch bowl, where Eddy is sitting, completely submerged.

"Woah, I almost drank dork-ade!" Kevin gagged, "I'm gonna heave!"

He ran off and Eddy popped his head out of the punch.

"Smooth move, sockhead!" Eddy snapped, climbing out of the bowl, "Where in the book does it say to blow your buddy's cover?!"

"I assure you, only _after_ the chapter about abandoning your friend in his time of need!" Edd snapped back, ripping off the tape mustache he was wearing.

"Shut up and help me out of this thing," Eddy said, falling out of the bowl and onto Edd, causing them to roll across the dance floor.

"They ran out of punch," Kevin lied, talking to Nazz again, "But check this out!"

He started doing one-armed push ups, when suddenly Edd and Eddy CRASH into him, knocking over the chairs next to Nazz and making them land in a pile.

"Way to bust a move, Double D!" Nazz said, pulling Edd out of the pile, "Let's twist!"

She led him to the dance floor, smiling.

"Hey, that's my move he busted!" Eddy yelled, "He didn't even wanna be here!"

"Like this, Double D," Nazz said, taking Edd's one hand and setting his other on her shoulder. She set her hand on his shoulder and spun him around. Edd's protest went unheard, "Let's boogie! Wheeeee!"

Eddy and Kevin stood by the wall next to where Nazz used to sit, her seat now being taken by Bella, and Ed in the seat next to it. Bella had the balloon in her hands.

"Buon gioco," Bella said to Ed, "Good game."

"Way to get burned, shovelhead," Eddy laughed at Kevin, earning him a punch in the face from Kevin.

Kevin slapped his forehead and walked off angrily. Ed and Bella looked at Eddy, laying on the ground. Marie was on top of the speaker next to them, peeling the wiring off of it in rage as she watched Nazz and Edd. Lee and Brandon stood next to the speaker, looking at her.

"You gonna let that hussy steal your man, Marie?" Lee asked.

"Or are you gonna do somethin' about it?" Brandon asked. Marie was red with anger as she looked at Eddy, who was still on the ground.

"Get up, shorty!" Marie snapped, picking Eddy up, his face still imploded from Kevin's punch, "We're dancing!"

They 'danced' over to Edd and Nazz, where Marie slammed Eddy into Nazz, dazing her. Edd looked nervously at the blue-haired Kanker sister.

"Quick, he's looking!" Marie hissed, "Make like an octopus and suck face!"

Marie squeezed Eddy's face into a pucker. Finally being able to see what was going on, Eddy tried to escape, but Marie held onto him.

"Wilfred sure has some fancy footwork, huh guys?" Ed said to Jonny and Bella, dancing with Wilfred. Sarah and Jimmy watched from the sidelines, clapping.

"Ed boy, you have broken the customary laws of Rolf's tradition," Rolf said, walking over and putting his hands on Ed's shoulders, "You must first ask _permission_ if you shimmy-shake the swine! Have you no shame?"

Rolf started shaking Ed, who was grabbed by Lee and shaped into a mallet. May looked from the back of Rolf's costume.

"Hey!" May said angrily.

"Get your claws off my man, Marie!" Lee shouted, preparing to slam the Ed mallet on her sister.

"How about you get your hands off my man, boyfriend stealer?!" May shouted angrily, running towards Lee.

Her hair was still attached to Rolf's costume, so she dragged him along till he got stuck on the floor. She tried to keep going, pulling up the floorboard that attached to Rolf's costume. It rolled over Lee and Marie, making them each let go of the Ed they were holding. It then rolled over Nazz, who screamed. Edd looked fearfully at the giant ball of destruction.

"Uh oh," Bella gulped, the balloon popping in her hands.

The ball known as Rolf's costume tore up everything in its path as it rolled over the snack table and up the wall and ceiling. It rolled over Brandon, Jonny, and Sarah and was going after Jimmy, who was trying to run away but got caught anyway. Ed picked up Edd, Eddy, and Bella, carrying them out the school.

"Faster, Ed!" Eddy ordered. Ed stopped on the hill right outside the school's boundaries.

"That stunk!" Eddy said, "I'm done with dames! Who can figure 'em?"

Bella looked almost as destroyed as the school did as it collapsed behind them. Ed dropped his friends in the snow as he noticed.

"No school tomorrow!" Ed announced happily as Eddy smiled the biggest he'd ever smiled.

"Seems I _did_ learn something from your book, Eddy," Edd said, "After all, I _did_ get to dance with Nazz."

"And I got Wilfred's phone number, guys!" Ed said happily. Bella teared up.

"Good for you," She sobbed quietly before bawling and running off. The Eds looked after her.

"Hey sockhead, what's with your sister?" Eddy asked. Edd smiled knowingly.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll say in due time, Eddy," Edd said, "I don't think she'd want me to tell you just yet."

Eddy looked confused.


	2. Look Before You Ed

Jimmy and Sarah were walking in the cul-de-sac, snow falling around them.

"Come on, Jimmy!" Sarah laughed.

Jimmy fell down in the snow and lifted his head up with a mouthful of snow. His face was red with cold as the snow fell out of his mouth. He got up and walked after Sarah. Nazz, Kevin, and Jonny popped out from their hiding spots, each holding a big snowball.

"Let 'em have it, dudes!" Nazz said. The three of them pelted Jimmy and Sarah with snowballs.

"Snowball ambush!" Jimmy cried. He tried to run off with Sarah, but slipped and fell. He soon got buried in snowballs.

"Ka-plowie!" Jonny yelled. Sarah snuck back over with a trash can lid. She hid behind it as the three kids who had pummeled Jimmy with snowballs pasted by.

"Got that right!" Kevin agreed, "Winter looks good on him!"

As the three laughed, Jimmy popped his head out of the snow pile and crawled out.

"Winter scares me," Jimmy whimpered, hiding behind Sarah. Sarah walked over to a patch of snow and fell back, smiling.

"Winter time's fun!" She said, making a snow angel, "Look Jimmy! I'm making a snow angel!"

* * *

Bella and the Eds walked down the sidewalk. Ed was laughing and running forward. Eddy had his hands deep in his pockets. Bella had her hood pulled up and her face was buried deep in her coat. Her hands were in her pockets and she wore gloves.

"Two inches of snow ain't even enough to cancel school!" Eddy complained. Edd stepped in Eddy's snow footsteps.

"Oh come now, Eddy," Edd said, "Winter's a time to...reflect on Nature's...beauty."

"Does it look like I'm made for freezing weather?" Bella snapped, her voice muffled by the fact that she was hiding inside her coat.

"But look around you," Edd tried to convince, "It's so pure. So inspiring."

"Guys, look!" Ed cried happily. He pounced on Edd, making Eddy pull his head inside his jacket. Ed breathed out the fog/condensation you see in Winter, "Smooooooke! I am Hibachi man! Bow before my breath of charcoal doom!"

"A formidable foe, Ed, I'm sure," Edd said, standing up, "But your smoke, is nothing more than-"

He stopped as Ed huffed out. Edd smelled his breath and held his nose.

"Hibachi man, Double D," Ed said sadly. Edd smiled and picked up his bag.

"Very well then," Edd said, "Prepare to meet your match, Hibachi man!"

Edd pulled a celery stalk out of his bag, holding it out in front of him. Ed laughed as Edd chased him with the celery.

"You will never charcoal the citizens of this dimension!" Edd said bravely.

"Be gone, celery stalk of justice!" Ed laughed. They were passing through the fields of snow angels made by Sarah. Bella watched with a giggle, covering her nose with her hand to try and warm it.

* * *

Sarah was making yet another snow angel.

"Ok, I get it now, Sarah," Jimmy said, laying back in the snow. He tried to make a snow angel, but could hardly push the snow more than an inch. Something snapped and Jimmy looked at Sarah in pain, "I pulled my funny bone, Sarah. Owie!"

"Hibachi man makes his daring escape!" Ed said as he and his friends went past, "The barbeque belly slide!"

Ed slid on his stomach across the snow like a penguin, going straight towards Sarah and Jimmy.

"Ed, you idiot!" Sarah yelled as Jimmy braced himself for impact.

Ed slid straight into them, Jimmy screaming as they sped through fences and yards, finally rolling off a nearby cliff. Edd followed the path, concerned. He heard a crash and Eddy ran up, looking excited. Bella followed, frowning like Edd. Sarah was hanging from the top of a street light. She looked down at Ed, who was stuck in the pole, and Jimmy, who had fallen head-first onto the fire hydrant. A rumbling was heard right before a stream of water BURST from the now-broken hydrant, freezing Jimmy in the air. Sarah climbed halfway down the pole and pulled Ed out by his feet.

"You lughead, look what you did to Jimmy!" Sarah shouted angrily. Eddy laughed as he slid down the hill, papers flying out of his backpack.

"You're a laugh and a half, Ed!" Eddy said. Bella tumbled after him, trying not to fall. Edd set a ladder next to the ice stream with Jimmy trapped inside.

"Goodness!" Edd said, "You really should exercise more caution, Ed."

Edd pulled out a blow dryer and started thawing out Jimmy.

"That'll make my thighs burn, Double D," Ed said stupidly. Sarah growled and painfully dropped Ed. She then jumped on him.

"If only someone could address the true reality of wintertime hazards," Edd said. Eddy looked bored as he leaned against the light pole, "We would all be much more-"

"Not that again!" Eddy complained, "Nobody wanted to hear about it last year! Or the one before that!" Ed dropped a ball of snow in his pants, "And no one wants to hear about your stupid safety club idea this year!"

He dragged Ed and Bella off. Edd frowned.

"Safety club?" Jimmy asked, the upper half of his body being thawed out, "No more winter owies?"

Eddy got hit by a snowball thrown by Ed. He scooped up a HUGE ball of snow.

"Better make a will, Ed!" Eddy said, running after Ed.

"I believe that if a few thoughtful safety guidelines were set into play, winter would be a such safer time of year for all," Edd explained, climbing down the ladder with Jimmy.

"Tell me more, Double D!" Jimmy said excitedly.

* * *

The lunch bell rang at Peach Creek Junior High. Eddy rushed out the door holding two lunch trays. He ran towards a tent called 'Safety Club', flinging the food off the trays in the process.

"Check it out, Double D!" Eddy said. Ed followed with two lunch trays of his own. Bella hurried after them, her nose red from the cold, "Nothing says wintertime fun like scoring a couple lunch trays from the caf, and sleddin' down a hill, huh?!"

Eddy handed Edd a lunch tray.

"I don't like sledding," Bella said, "It scares me."

"Lunch trays are the transportation of tomorrow, Double D!" Ed said, putting the tray in front of his face.

"Come on!" Eddy said, startling Ed so he stood straight up. His eyes, however, remained on the tray, "What are we waiting for?!"

Eddy ran off, but Edd grabbed the lunch tray when he did.

"I'll take that, thank you," Edd said. Eddy skidded to a stop and turned around, "Lunch trays are not intended for recreational use, and could very well prove hazardous." Edd took the lunch trays from Ed, "Deputy?"

Jimmy took the trays and locked them in a chest that said 'Safety First' on the side and 'Safety Club' on the top. Eddy growled in frustration.

"I have a much more rewarding activity that the three of you will find absolutely invigorating," Edd said. Eddy beamed at this and rubbed his hands together.

* * *

"Up, down. Up, down. Up, down. Up, down. Up, down? Up down," Ed was zipping and unzipping his new vest while Eddy and Bella sat on the sled behind him he was gonna pull.

"Idiot," Eddy grumbled.

"Up down," Ed repeated. Edd and Jimmy were near the back of the sled and Edd rang a bell, making Ed grab the bar the rope was attached to and start pulling the sled.

"Safety cadets, let's patrol!" Edd said. Ed started pulling the sled around the school yard. Bella giggled.

"Wheee!" She laughed.

"Isn't this exciting?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, like a faucet leak," Eddy said sarcastically. Edd scanned the area with his binoculars, seeing nothing but Nazz and Sarah hanging out.

"Things are looking up, deputy," Edd said, focusing on the two girls, "Nazz and Sarah are enjoying a safe winter-" Edd looked at the ground beneath them, seeing a frozen puddle of water, "Good Lord! Deputy, I fear we have a breach! Code 62B-slipdrop."

Nazz and Sarah were ice skating when a hockey stick is thrust out to them.

"Grab hold and remain steadfast, ladies!" Edd said, "Thin ice on large bodies of water is risky business with great results!"

Edd laid on the ground, shaking, while Jimmy held his feet. Ed, Eddy, and Bella watched from the sled. Nazz and Sarah were on a frozen puddle about a foot in diameter. The two of them looked confused as Edd and Jimmy started tugging on the stick. Sarah and Nazz walked off the frozen puddle and the two boys collapsed, Jimmy flying backwards as he released Edd's shirt. Edd panted and looked at the girls.

"No thanks are necessary," Edd said, wiping sweat off of his brow as Ed picked Jimmy up and dropping him back next to Edd, "All part of the Peach Creek Junior High's Safety Club's daily diligence." Edd pulled out a brochure and a magnifying glass, "May we suggest snowflake spotting as a safer and much more educational alternative to ice skating?"

Eddy snatched the two items out of Edd's hands.

"Only 25 cents!" Eddy said, accidentally smacking Jimmy and making him fall down.

"What?!" Sarah yelled.

"Never you mind Eddy, ladies," Edd said, "The Safety Club is free of fee."

"Free?!" Eddy cried. Jimmy watched from the ground. Edd and Eddy started arguing as Sarah and Nazz walked off, holding hands.

"Wait, please come back!" Jimmy begged.

"Quit laughing at me, Plank!" Jonny said to Plank, catching Jimmy's attention.

"Deputy?" Edd called Jimmy. Jimmy rushed over to Edd.

"I told you I would make a good snowman, so there!" Jonny said. He was shaking and had a purple nose. He was covered in snow to make a snowman. Ed pulled the sled over with Bella, Jimmy, and Edd riding it.

"Jonny, what were you thinking?!" Edd asked, popping a thermometer in Jonny's mouth, "Are you _aware_ of hypothermia?"

"It's no cat and mouse game when your body temperature's at risk!" Jimmy said. Someone had surrounded the area with police tape.

"I used to play with the mice in my old house," Bella said, "We were good friends."

"Ice!" Ed laughed, "Fun!"

Jimmy opened the chest and pulled out a rope of teddy bears. Eddy saw the lunch trays and went to grab them, but Jimmy slammed the chest shut before he could. Jimmy wrapped the teddy bears around Jonny's head, tying them with a bow.

"That should maintain a safe core temperature," Edd said proudly.

"Wouldn't it be easier to remove the snow?" Bella asked.

"Implemented and awaiting-" Jimmy was cut off by Ed knocking him to the ground, holding the rope of teddy bears.

"I can implement, too!" Ed said, looking at Jonny, "Hello Jonny."

Ed started shoving the teddy bears into Jonny's mouth. Jimmy stood up and Edd rushed forward.

"Um, yes, well, abrimabal enthusiasm, Ed," Edd said, "Could you please fetch my thermos of nice hot soup from the Safety Club chest?" Edd handed Ed a key, "Thank you."

Eddy was trying to tug open the chest, but was failing. Ed came over and unlocked the chest, flinging Eddy back when he suddenly open it. Ed dug around in the chest, knocking out a lunch tray but setting it back in. Jimmy was pulling the teddy bears out of Jonny's mouth while Bella dug the snow away. Ed ran over with the thermos.

"Very good, Ed," Edd said proudly.

"'Very good, Ed'," Jimmy mocked. Kevin was snowboarding on the side of the school, shooting into the sky.

"Right side on the school side!" Kevin shouted, "Huck 'em high, man."

"KEVIN!" Edd (while pouring a cup of soup) and Jimmy cried, dropping whatever they were doing and rushing over.

"What?" Kevin asked before landing on a giant air bag with the name 'Safety Club' on the side. The air bag deflated.

"The Safety Club highly recommends you wear a helmet while executing such extreme activity," Edd said, holding up a helmet.

"HA! Boxhead don't need no helmet!" Eddy laughed, "He's already dead from the neck up!"

"It's these comments that make me start mentally planning your funeral," Bella said.

"Oh yeah?!" Kevin yelled at Eddy, pulling out a motor, "How about I box your head?!" Kevin slammed the motor on the end of his snowboard, "Dorky?!"

Kevin raced after a terrified Eddy and Ed. They made a sharp turn and Kevin followed.

"Hey, over here!" Eddy motioned Ed over to the door, where they rushed inside and slammed the door shut.

Kevin ran right into Jimmy, bouncing over him and off the school. The building tipped over a little before slamming back and kept going until it stood upside down. It had crushed Edd, Jimmy, and Bella, who were hammered into the ground. The snow from the top of the school fell on top of them.

"Owwwww," Bella groaned with a sob.

"Double D, this isn't working," Jimmy said. Ed dragged Eddy along behind them as they ran from Kevin, "Ed and Eddy are ruining everything!"

"Your Safety Club is REALLY ironic," Bella said.

"Now Jimmy, Bella, let's remain positive," Edd said, "I'm sure there's some way we can channel their heedless dispositions."

* * *

The Eds, Jimmy, and Bella were back at the Safety Club tent. Eddy was holding a weird machine.

"You better not drop that," Jimmy warned.

"What is it?" Eddy asked. Ed was sitting on a chair behind him.

"A poop deck?" Ed guessed. Eddy glared at him.

"A poop- that doesn't even make sense!" Bella said.

"Not quite, Ed," Edd said, "This is an official Safety Club de-icer machine." Edd turned the machine on, "Using the salt off of discarded cafeteria pretzels..." The machine's arm grabbed a pretzel and held it between two spinning graters, it grated all the salt off and it fell in the bowl below it, "We can render treacherous icy footpaths safe."

Edd used the hose to shoot the salt at the ice, melting it away.

"Salt is like magic," Ed said, rolling on the ground.

"It is pretty cool," Bella said.

"Now I'm sure I can trust you and Ed to only spread salt on the icy footpaths, yes?" Edd said to Eddy. Jimmy looked irritated.

"Yeah yeah," Eddy said, giving a salute, "No more fooling around! Right, Ed?"

The hose was stuck on Ed's head, making him smile. Ed gave a thumbs up. Edd saluted back and Eddy and Ed walked off.

* * *

Jimmy screwed a cork onto an icicle.

"Excellent technique, Jimmy," Edd said proudly, "But the Safety Club guide book specifies a counter clockwise turn."

"And who _wrote_ the guide book?" Bella asked, referring to Edd himself.

"Clearly a misprint, as a clockwise turn is by far superior-" Jimmy got hit in the face by a red snow cone, knocking him into the Safety Club chest.

"Who's up for a blast of Eddy's snow cone cannon?" Eddy yelled, shooting more snow cones, "Pick a flavor! Shivers up your back!"

Eddy shot a snow cone at Ed's face, which bounced off and landed near Nazz and Sarah, who were sword-fighting with icicles.

"All for one measly quarter!" Eddy said.

"Order up, Eddy!" Ed said, filling the machine with snow. The hand was now grabbing a ketchup bottle and squeezing its contents into the snow.

"You turned school-sanctioned equipment...into a flimflam?!" Edd asked, shocked.

"In case you haven't met him yet, which I know you have because you've known him longer than I have, that's kind of what he does, Doppio D," Bella said, crossing her arms.

"I know that, Bella, but," Edd turned to Ed and Eddy, "I put my trust in you two!"

"What's winter without a snow job, eh, sockhead?" Eddy asked, "Get it? Snow? Job?"

Eddy smirked.

"I don't think anyone's gonna want snow cones in the winter," Bella said, "I prefer icicles."

Bella was holding an icicle and licking it like an ice cream. Edd gave a nervous smile.

"Yes, well, that was clever," Edd said, "Snow job-"

"Enough!" Jimmy cut him off, sticking his finger on Edd's nose, "Enough, I say!"

Jimmy pulled on Edd's nose and let go, flinging Edd backwards.

"This club is a farce!" Jimmy shouted, "I was a fool to believe you four bores could enforce safety in the school yard! I know what this school need protecting from, and my club with succeed where this peanut gallery failed!"

Jimmy stormed off in anger.

"Yum, peanuts!" Ed said, smiling, "Yum."

"I like peanut butter," Bella licked her lips, "Peanut butter sandwiches, to be exact. Yummy yum yum!"

* * *

Bella and the Eds were in a turned over dumpster, with the open top being covered by ice bars created by a sprinkler on top. Edd had on only a sweater, while Ed, Eddy, and Bella had on their coats. Edd was shivering and sitting against the back wall. Bella was hugging him, trying to keep him warm. Ed was licking the ice bars. In front of the dumpster was a sign reading 'Don't Feed The Kids.'

"Faster, Ed!" Eddy said, "Lick it! Lick it! I gotta go to the bathroom!"

The school bell rang and the kids exited the building.

"It's dorks on ice!" Kevin laughed, "Right on."

"Yes, Rolf finally feels safe enough to appear in this episode," Rolf said, breaking the fourth wall. Jimmy walked out wearing a white and pink outfit.

"The Owie Go Kapowie Club's first task is a success," Jimmy said proudly. Jimmy set a helmet on Nazz's head, "These complimentary helmets will keep your hair safe from the frizzy flyaway effects of the winter snow."

"I"m outta here!" Kevin said, him and Rolf rushing off.

"Oh poo," Jimmy huffed.

"Come on, Jimmy, let's go get some choco at my house before anyone else sees me in this thing," Sarah said, pulling Jimmy to her house.

"I've had choco before!" Nazz said, running after them. Eddy was now also licking the ice bars.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Edd asked, shaking, "Us being singled out as a liability."

"Actually, that's pretty expected," Bella said. Eddy realized his tongue was stuck to the ice bar.

"What the-?!" Eddy yelled, his voice muffled, "My tongue's stuck to this stupid ice! And I gotta go to the bathroom!"

"Do not fear, Eddy!" Ed said bravely, "Hibachi man is here! Double D?"

"Yes," Edd smiled, "Release this tongue-troubled citizen with your blast-furnace breath, Hibachi man!"

"Wait! Wait a minute, Ed!" Eddy said as Ed took a deep breath. Ed blew out, blowing Eddy out through the ice bars, his tongue stick stuck to the ice bar.

"Hey! I don't gotta go anymore!" Eddy said.

"EWWWWWWWW!"


	3. Mission Ed-Possible

The bell rang at Peach Creek Junior High.

"Right on!" Jonny said happily. He ran in circles, holding his report card, "B's and C's for me! B's and C's for me!"

Jonny stuck his head in his locker, where Plank was sitting. Ed and Eddy were across the hall at their lockers. Ed looked up sadly from opening his locker and Eddy looked angry inside his.

"All that extra tutoring you gave me really paid off, buddy!" Jonny said to Plank.

"Hey Jonny, check this out!" Nazz said. She was in her cheerleading uniform and was holding her report card out for the boy to see. Jonny pulled his head out of his locker and looked at the card.

"An A in cheerleading?" Jonny asked, "You sure must have brains!"

He poked Nazz's head and she smiled happily.

"Hey, I did pretty good," Bella smiled, "At least no F's. And I'm good at English, apparently."

"Choice!" Kevin said, "I upped my Fine Arts mark to a C-! Dad's gonna be stoked!"

"Curse this present-day hooie!" Rolf said, irritated, "Rolf will need a new tochas after Papa sees this."

Kevin peered at Rolf's report card.

"Dude, a D in typing?" He asked, "Rough."

"All mighty chin-faced Kevin!" Rolf cried, opening his locker and picking Kevin up by his head to show him a typewriter inside, "Of what use is this infernal button box to the son of a Sheppard?! Rolf asks you!"

Kevin stood back up and looked slightly confused.

"Uh..." He said, then walked over to Nazz, "Yo Nazz, how'd you do?"

"How come they get their report cards, while some backstabbing jerk is hand delivering ours straight to our parents?!" Eddy asked angrily. Ed teared up sadly and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Life can be so cruel!" Ed sobbed, slamming his face on his locker. Edd stepped over to his two friends and step sister.

"I mean, what kind of low-down, miserable, two-timing, double-crossing slimeball would do something like that?" Eddy asked angrily, glaring at each of the other kids.

"Well, look at the bright side, gentlemen," Edd said nervously, but with a smile, "This could be a great opportunity for the two of you to sit with your parents and find a corrective curriculum to overcome your academic shortcomings."

Eddy dragged Jonny over by his backpack and started searching through it, tossing out a few different fruits, including an apple and a banana.

"Yes indeedy," Edd said, walking off. However, while doing so, he slipped on the apple and fell down. All the papers in his bag fell out into the air. The kids laughed loudly, while Eddy just looked at him, still angry.

"Smooth move, dork!" Kevin laughed as he, Rolf, and Nazz walked off.

"Stai bene, Doppio D?" Bella asked, walking over with Ed and helping Edd up.

"For me?" Ed asked, referring to the papers, "You shouldn't have, Double D." He started scooping the piles of paper into the air, "Pick paper up, pick paper up, pick paper up..."

"No, Ed, please," Edd said as he grabbed at the papers, "Let me do that."

"Double D!" Ed said suddenly, looking at two papers, "Your report cards look the same as mine and Eddy's!"

Edd started sweating nervously. Eddy let go of Jonny's bag, who was trying to escape, causing him to fly forward. Eddy rushed over and picked Ed up by his ankles, making him drop the report cards.

"Lemmie see those!" Eddy said, grabbing them out of the air. He looked at them before glaring at Edd over them.

"Uh oh, I sense a fight coming on," Bella said, grabbing some popcorn.

"So you're the backstabbing jerk!" Eddy said angrily, cornering Edd against the lockers.

"Who, me?" Edd asked, a nervous smile on his face, "Um, how-how could you say that? Never! Um, perhaps I should hold onto those for safe keeping?"

He reached to take the report cards, but Eddy trapped him in his own locker.

"In your dreams!" Eddy said.

"May I might?" Ed asked, taking his report card, "I bet I'm doing real good, guys! Oh oh, listen to this!" Ed moved the paper to show that he was now wearing a pair of upside-down round red glasses, a gray wig with a pencil through it, and pink lipstick. He spoke in a high voice, "'Ed has difficulty with his ability to concentrate for even the smallest period!'"

Ed had been wiggling his finger back and forth and became entranced by it.

"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock," Ed said.

"Hey, just like me!" Bella said. She then became distracted by her tail swaying back and forth. Eddy was trying to not laugh.

"The teacher's got you pegged, Ed!" He said.

"Deplorable grades do not a joke make, Eddy," Edd said from inside the locker. Eddy looked at his grades.

"Who's got deplorable grades, smart guy?" Eddy asked, grabbing Ed around his torso and ran over to his locker, "Not us, not anymore!"

Edd peaked his head out of the locker to see Eddy opening his.

"Time to get to work, Ed!" Eddy said. He lifted a picture of himself from the back of his locker and pulled out a guitar case, "A little hand-me-down from my brother." He opened the case to reveal a bunch of supplies that would be used to counterfeit or change something, "The good ol' report card changing kit!"

"Wow, your grades are so bad you have a whole KIT just to CHANGE them?" Bella asked, slightly surprised. Eddy snickered and pulled out a container of white out.

"Here, get crackin'!" Eddy said, handing it to Ed.

"Already cracked, Eddy!" Ed said happily. He put white out on an F on Eddy's report card.

"The usual A's and B's, and throw in a C-, just in case," Eddy instructed, "Don't want my folks to get suspicious."

Ed placed a trace of a C over the white out and poured ink from a pen all over it.

"Lookie, a C I see!" Ed said, "And as smart you be, Eddy McGee!"

"Wow, so much rhyme," Bella laughed. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over the papers and Ed and Eddy looked at it.

"We're busted, Ed," Eddy whispered. While they weren't looking, Edd snuck the two report cards from his friends.

"Not good, Eddy," Ed worried.

"Uh, principal, sir," Eddy turned around, smiling nervously, but saw the shadow was nothing more than a cardboard cutout in front of a flashlight. Ed, however, was too frightened to notice.

"I surrender!" He cried fearfully.

Edd was quickly walking off while slipping the report cards into his bag. Bella followed him, deciding to take her step brother's side in the matter.

"Hey!" Eddy said angrily, stopping Edd and advancing towards him, making Edd walk backwards, "What's the big idea?! Bella, help us out here!"

"Um, actually, I'm going with Doppio D this time," Bella said.

"What!? Why?!" Eddy asked.

"Well, I mean, changing your report card can get you in trouble," Bella said, pointing slightly to her right, "So I'm going for the thing that can't get me in trouble." She then pointed to her left, "A-Are-are you getting my logic here? Sorry Eddy, but not this time."

"Uh, I've been entrusted with a very important task, Eddy," Edd said nervously, thankful that Bella would be helping him, "And neither rain nor sleet nor snow nor you nor Ed shall stop me- well, I suppose us, now- from completing this duty. I'm sure your parents will be very understanding and-"

Edd stopped when he bumped into a sobbing Ed.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE TO LIVE WITH MY AUNT!" Ed cried sadly, "SHE HAS A MUSTACHE, DOUBLE D!"

"A mustache?" Bella questioned.

"GIMMIE THOSE REPORT CARDS!" Eddy yelled angrily, and pretty soon he and Ed were yelling back and forth.

"HER DOG MAKES ME SNEEZE AND SHE NEVER BUTTERS MY TOAST!"

"THE CARDS, NOW!"

"SHE SMELLS LIKE CABBAGE AND SHE MAKES ME USE TOOTHPICKS!"

"GIMMIE 'EM!"

Edd slipped out from between his friends and ran off with Bella, who had been holding her ears. The bell rang and Edd looked at it.

"Math class!" Edd said, relieved, "Yes! Sanctuary!"

Edd and Bella hurried off to class, and Ed and Eddy ran after them.

"Math class!" Eddy said happily, "Yes! We got 'em!"

Edd and Bella reached the door first, so Edd opened it and they entered the room. He closed the door behind them. Eddy ran past and grabbed the doorknob, flinging himself back and crashing into Ed. He stumbled back and opened the door, but when he went to go in, he crashed into Ed once more. They finally got inside and Eddy faked a smile as he set an apple on the teacher's desk. Ed and Eddy took their seats next to Edd. Bella sat behind Edd, and looked nervously at Ed and Eddy. Edd was already sweating, but he kept his hands folded neatly on the desk. Eddy smirked at Edd, who looked the other way at a sad-eyed and pouty-lipped Ed.

* * *

Throughout the day, Ed and Eddy sat on either side of Edd, making sure he couldn't go anywhere. Whether it was woodshop, history class, or cooking, they sat near him. Edd watched the clock tick away during their last class. Ed and Eddy slid up next to him. A minute before the bell rang, Ed and Eddy were leaning right up against Edd. Edd raised his hand.

"Excuse me sir, may I be excused to the restroom?" Edd asked the teacher, "Thank you."

"And can I get a sorso d'acqua?" Bella asked. She must have asked the same question before, because the teacher ha understood her and nodded, "Grazie."

She quickly followed after Edd.

"Suckerpunch!" Eddy hissed angrily.

* * *

"Now if we could only get to the outside before the final bell!" Edd cried as the two of them ran to the front doors. Unfortunately, just as they reached the doors, the bell rang and all the kids came out, trampling them.

"Race you home, buddy!" Jonny said to Plank.

"Meatloaf Monday, girls and Brandon!" Lee said happily.

"Dibs on the first piece!" Brandon called.

"Last one home files mom's bunions!" Marie said.

"No bunions for me!" May said happily, "I'm on a diet!"

"'Bout time," Brandon said. The doors slammed shut behind them, leaving Edd and Bella inside. Ed and Eddy approached the doors. Ed held a net and Eddy held a traffic cone.

"The weasels are still inside, Ed," Eddy said quietly, "As soon as they come out, let 'em have it! And I'll grab the report cards."

* * *

Edd and Bella overheard from inside, and cowered just inside the doors.

"ED-BOY!" Rolf yelled, scaring Edd and Bella. They both jumped and Edd got his head stuck in the ceiling, but Bella hung upside-down from her nails, shaking, "Rolf asks a favor of you." Rolf pulled Edd down by his feet. Bella fell down and accidentally landed on Edd. He stood up, somewhat dazed. Rolf picked up a typewriter, "Have mercy Ed-boy, and hold Rolf's rucksack so that Rolf can carry this cursed menice home for further torment!"

Edd looked at Rolf's bag and got an idea.

* * *

Ed and Eddy looked at the door as it clicked open. Eddy went to bash the person on the head, but stopped midair when he saw who it was.

"Rolf?" Eddy said, confused. Rolf looked at Eddy, also confused. He was dragging his bag along behind him. Ed slammed the net over Eddy and Rolf.

"Got 'em Eddy!" Ed said happily, "Good for me!"

Eddy growled angrily and picked Rolf up by his head.

"You idiot!" Eddy snapped, "Does Rolf look like Double D?! Or Bella?!"

Ed dropped the net as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe with a hat or a tail?" Ed guessed. He smiled widely but Eddy glared at him before slamming the traffic cone over his head. Eddy walked over to the doors and peered in the windows.

"Hey Rolfy!" Eddy called as the blue-haired boy dragged his bag with him as he walked off, "You seen Double D or Bella?!"

"Double-D-Ed-boy? Cat-girl-Bella?" Rolf said, sweating nervously, "Um, I am an innocent son of a Sheppard. I know nothing. Goodbye."

Rolf picked his bag up and heaved it over his shoulder, but it began to rip and the contents spilled out. This included Bella and the typewriter, which Edd emerged from.

"It's the rats!" Eddy said, "Get 'em, Ed!"

Eddy jumped up and Edd and Bella quickly stood off before running away.

"Run Ed-boy and cat-girl!" Rolf cried, "Run like the wind!"

* * *

Kevin was polishing off his bike and tossed the rag he was using to do so over his shoulder.

"Sweet," He said, "Cruise, or loose?"

"He-ey, cruise or loose, that rhymes!" Nazz giggled and went to sit on the bike, but Edd ran past and pushed it out from under her. She ended up plopping onto the ground.

"Please forgive me, but this is an emergency!" Edd cried, peddling as fast as he could. Bella was sitting on the back of the seat, holding on to him.

"I hate bikes I hate bikes I hate bi-i-i-kes!" She cried fearfully.

"Hey! Get back here with my bike!" Kevin yelled, running after them. Ed was pushing Eddy on a two-wheeled dolly and ran Kevin over.

"Beep beep!" Ed said loudly.

* * *

Edd rode through the construction area and into the lane. Suddenly, a blue beaded necklace landed around his neck and he screeched to a halt.

"Throw me something, mister!" Jimmy said from atop a float that was being pulled by Sarah on her own bike. He was wearing a fake crown and a bunch of beaded necklaces, "Ok, here you go, party-goers!" He tossed the necklaces to a crowd of stuffed animals, "Welcome to Jimmy and Sarah's After School Carnival! Tea and cake for everybody!"

"Pardon me! Excuse me!" Edd said desperately, "Slow-moving vehicle to the right, please!"

"Rabble rouser, Sarah!" Jimmy said fearfully.

"What?!" Sarah said angrily.

* * *

"Give us those report cards!" Eddy yelled angrily. Edd and Bella rode past him, trying to escape from Sarah.

"Thattaway, Ed!" Eddy said, jumping on Ed's head.

"Whichaway, Eddy?" Ed asked, turning around so that Eddy was facing Sarah.

"Sarah ahead!" Eddy said fearfully. Sarah was biking quickly towards them, looking absolutely furious.

"Sarah bad for Ed, Eddy!" Ed cried. Eddy used the dolly to steer Ed around. The were running along the fence, destroying it as they went.

"Go lumpy, go!" Eddy said.

* * *

Edd looked behind him and tried to pedal faster, but felt himself being lifted into the air.

"Any last words before I pound ya?" Kevin asked angrily.

"Please don't hurt me I'm already scared of bikes!" Bella said quickly. Suddenly, Ed and Eddy crashed into Kevin, making him drop the bike. Edd and Bella dropped onto Ed and Eddy as Kevin and his bike land on Sarah, causing a wreck.

"Beep beep!" Ed said loudly again. Ed ran into the woods.

"End of the road, Mr. and Ms. Do-gooder!" Eddy said, "Hand over those report cards!"

Edd pulled an umbrella out of his bag and caught the hooked end on a branch. The tree bent over and Edd and Bella got stretched out as Eddy tried to hold on to them both, but they ended up slipping out of his grasp and floated off using the umbrella and being flung into the air by the tree. The tree then slams back onto Ed and Eddy. Bella held on to Edd's legs as they floated off.

"How'd they do that?" Eddy asked, amazed. Ed was once again teary-faced and pouty-lipped. He picked Eddy up off his head.

"They're too smart for us, Eddy!" Ed sobbed, blowing his nose and covering Eddy in a layer of booger, "We will never catch them!"

He dropped Eddy onto the forest floor. Eddy stood up, clean, and bumped into Ed's chin, dazing him.

"Don't count your biscuits before they hatch, lumpy!" Eddy said as Ed fell over, "Sockhead and Bella may be smart, but they're weak, and they'll never deliver those report cards ALIVE!"

Eddy started laughing evilly. Ed quickly sat up and crushed Eddy in a hug.

"I'm alive Eddy, I'm alive!" Ed said happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edd and Bella were still floating with the umbrella, but soon landed in the construction site. They continued running as Edd put the umbrella back into his bag. They nearly fell into a big hole but stopped just in time.

"Dudley Do-The-Right-Thing doesn't have a chance," Eddy was saying, "It's brawn over brains, I tell ya."

"Is he serious?" Bella asked, "Dudley never does the right thing. He's Harry's bully."

"Aha!" Eddy said, noticing Bella and Edd, "You're both trapped! There's no escaping now, smart guys! Hand over those report cards!"

Edd looked unamused as he and Bella walked around the deep, but not so wide, hole dug by Ed. Eddy looked after them, shocked.

"They're getting away," Eddy said. Eddy glared at Ed, who was repeating "Dig a hole" over and over. Eddy kicked Ed in the butt, launching him into the air, "YOU SHOULDA DUG DEEPER!"

Ed fell back down head first and landed on Eddy.

* * *

Edd and Bella ran around the corner and into the lane. Suddenly, a trailer came crashing through the fence, blocking their path. But not just any trailer.

"Ouch," Ed said. He had just pulled the trailer through. Eddy was tangled up in the TV antenna up top.

"Just like our report cards, you failed!" Eddy said, proud to finally be victorious.

* * *

Inside, the four Kankers were eating their meatloaf dinner. Marie gulped down her meatloaf and licked the plate clean while Lee shoved hers in her mouth whole and began chewing. Brandon nearly swallowed his whole. May was about to dig into hers, but Marie slammed the table down, knocking the other end into May's mouth and sending her meatloaf flying across the table. It was about to land in Marie's mouth, but Lee grabbed it. She was about to swallow it but Brandon broke half of it off. Lee didn't notice, however, until they had both swallowed their pieces. Lee was about to hit him but was stopped by someone panting.

"Oh, oh dear," Edd said, running past with his eyes covered. Bella ran along behind him, "I-I hope you're decent! Pardon me, excuse me!"

The Kankers just sat there, confused.

"Get back here!" Eddy yelled, running past with Ed, "You wiry little-"

This time, however, they got tripped by Lee.

"Hey, what's with you?!" Eddy angrily asked the laughing sisters.

"Looks like dessert showed up just in time, girls!" Lee said. Ed and Eddy became frightened. Eddy began shaking and Ed hid in his jacket.

"Shortcake, my fave!" Marie said.

"And a tall milkshake," May said happily.

"I think I'll just take the fruit punch," Brandon said, cracking his knuckles and eyeing Eddy.

* * *

Edd and Bella escaped through the window.

* * *

The two of them made their way to the street corner.

"Tired, so tired," Edd panted, flopping down on the sidewalk.

"Io...odio...correndo," Bella panted.

"I can't go on," Edd said, "Oh, so close..." He stood up, "I must, I will, I shall!"

The two of them quickly walked to Eddy's house and smiled proudly.

"Ce l'abbiamo fatta," Bella smiled weakly.

"Come again?" Edd asked.

"We did it," Bella translated, "Scusa, I speak Italian when I'm stressed or tired. Less work I have to put into traduzione- translating- the words in my head."

"Ah," Edd smiled, "Well, I commend your efforts, gentlemen, but as always, the sanctum of education champions the day!"

He held his bag above him. He went to knock on the door, but it flew open and smacked Edd- Bella had quickly stepped out of the way- flying backwards into Ed. Eddy had been the one to open the door. Ed stood up and didn't notice Edd on his stomach as he looked around for him. Eddy looked around too, pulling Bella forward with him as he zoomed up to Ed. Both of the two boys were covered in lipstick marks, and Eddy even had a black eye. Eddy spotted Edd.

"Who's the smart guy now, huh?" Eddy asked. He smacked Ed on his back, sending Edd forward and causing him to drop his bag. Eddy grabbed it and started searching through it, but neither Edd nor Bella seemed worried or panicked. Eddy pulled his head out of the bag.

"What the-?" He said, confused, "Where'd the report cards go?!"

Suddenly, someone played a trumpet badly, but it caught the attention of the four kids. The trumpet was being played by Jonny. In the middle of the cul-de-sac was a whole setup, including a short set of stairs leading up to a stand, and a red carpet. Jimmy was standing on the opposite side of the carpet and Rolf stood atop the stand. They were all in their Urban Ranger uniforms. Rolf looked at Jonny, who was still playing the trumpet after a minute. He finally stopped.

"Congratulations, Ranger Rolf, on your task well completed," Jimmy said happily, "It is an honor that I present to you the Report Card Delivery badge!"

Jimmy held up said badge and pinned it to Rolf's uniform.

"Thank you, yes, is good, thank you, thank you," Rolf said proudly, "Rolf is pleased!"

"Our...report cards?" Eddy said, shocked again. Ed was slowly clapping behind him, not yet realizing _whose_ report cards Rolf had delivered.

"Honestly, I just feel sick about all this," Edd said, standing up, "But when the principal had asked me to take on this responsibility, I had no other resource than to accept! And risk you being upset for your own good."

Eddy had been stomping angrily towards Edd, but out of nowhere a large hand had grabbed him by his wrists.

"Dad?" Eddy paled, "Um, wait, the grades are in Greek this year! I did good, I swear!"

Ed, who had been sitting in puddle on his own tears, was grabbed by his ear by him mom.

"Uh oh," He said, "No auntie for Ed! Mommy, no auntie for Ed!"

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear," Edd sighed, picking up his bag.

"I do feel bad, Doppio D," Bella frowned, looking at Eddy's door.

"As do I, Bella, but I suppose some lessons just have to be learned the hard way," Edd said.

"Ain't that the truth?" Kevin said on his now fixed up bike. He started laughing, causing Edd to become scared.


	4. Every Which Way But Ed

Edd was at his house. Ed was visiting. Ed was currently playing with his lip while Edd, who was wearing his bunny slippers, dragged his feet around the carpet. He zapped Ed's nose.

"Zappity zap zap," Ed said.

"That's static electricity, Ed," Edd explained, "Did you know that this stress control of accessible energy lies right beneath our feet?"

"No," Ed said, amazed. He looked at his feet and spread his toes out inside his socks, "Right between my toes, Double D?"

"Not quite, Ed," Edd said, causing Ed to twist his head around to look at him. Edd held out the slippers, "Here, you try."

Ed beamed and put the slippers on before dragging his feet across the carpet. Felice was sitting on the nearby chair, watching the two boys.

"You see, by shuffling along the carpet, you absorb eager electrons rapidly looking for a direct escape," Edd explained, but Ed was no longer paying attention as he gathered more electricity. He saw it fizzle along his eyebrow and laughed.

"Now Ed, there's no need to overdo it," Edd said, becoming worried. Ed just ignored him as he shuffled over the walls and ceiling. He even went up the chimney and came down the stairs. As he gathered more electricity, the power snapped out and he started pulling Edd towards him. Felice clung to the chair as she was also being pulled towards the power-crazed Ed.

"Ed, that's quite enough," Edd became frightened. He hung on to the chair Felice was on, but was still pulled towards Ed.

"Ed, please stop!" Edd cried, now terrified.

"Like this, Double D?" Ed asked, holding up a finger that glowed yellow with electricity. Edd looked at Ed's finger,his eyes wide. Ed laughed, "Zappity zap zap."

Ed's finger finally came in contact with Edd's nose, causing a huge explosion. The house was destroyed and Edd looked as if he had been burnt.

"Tag, you're it!" Ed said happily as Edd fell back.

"Check it out boys!" Eddy said, appearing with a shocked Bella. He held out a jawbreaker, "Ta-da!"

"W-wh-wha?" Bella stared at the house.

"Oh, oh, it's a, a-!" Ed said happily, trying to find the word.

"Jawbreaker?!" Edd cried happily, standing up, "Where on Earth-" He became suspicious, "Did you get that from?"

"I scammed it off Jonny!" Eddy laughed, "What a pigeon!"

"Yum!" Ed said, positively drooling. He went to eat the jawbreaker, but Eddy replaced the spot with a skunk, "Spicy."

Bella was still staring at the house, so Eddy snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Babe," He said. Bella shook her head.

"Oh yeah," She said. Ed spit the skunk out.

"Do tell Eddy," Ed said, smoothing Eddy's hair back, "How did you do it?"

"Easy," Eddy said, wiping his knuckles on his jacket, "We were walking home from school after my detention of course, when I spot Baldy coming out of the candy store."

Eddy drew a gray line below.

* * *

Eddy and Bella were walking past the shops. Eddy had a dunce hat on his head and his hands were deep in his pockets.

"Teachers! For crying out loud!" Eddy snapped, slamming the hat onto the sidewalk.

"Eddy, it was, like, the third time you've slept in class this week," Bella said.

"So what?" Eddy said, "I was tired!"

They passed by the candy store as Jonny came out carrying Plank and a jawbreaker. Eddy noticed and smiled weirdly with an idea.

"Uh oh, I know that face," Bella said, worried.

Eddy tiptoed up behind Jonny and went to eat the jawbreaker, but Jonny saw him.

"Hey Eddy!" Jonny said happily, "Hey Bella!"

Bella waved from a foot or two back. Eddy looked at Jonny then the jawbreaker before faking a yawn. Jonny looked at Eddy.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"What?" Jonny said, confused.

"Whatever," Eddy said like he didn't care, walking away.

"Whatever!" Jonny called like it was an old farewell. Eddy stepped in a bucket of wood paint. He looked irritated at first but then got an idea.

"Did you catch that guy, buddy?" Jonny asked Plank, looking at the candy, "Eddy tried to beat it with our jawbreaker. What a weasel face!"

Jonny turned back to Plank, who had been replaced by a wood-painted Eddy. Bella was walking behind them, facepalming and trying not to laugh.

"You said it, pal!" Eddy said in what he assumed was Plank's voice.

"Better keep a sharp eye out," Jonny said. Eddy looked at the jawbreaker behind Jonny's back. He stretched his tongue out, trying to get the jawbreaker, but ended up taking in Jonny's head. Bella almost laughed but slapped a hand over her mouth just in time.

"Boy, you sure are acting weird, Plank," Jonny said. Eddy noticed his mistake and spat Jonny's head back out.

"Who, me? Nope!" Eddy denied. Jonny peered at 'Plank' as he put the jawbreaker in his pocket.

"It's that chip again, isn't it?" Jonny asked, "You just haven't been the same since Rolf's place, remember? You were looking for kicks and you wanted to be an engine piston."

Jonny drew a gray line below.

* * *

Jonny and Plank were on Rolf's farm. Jonny was on his tractor and Plank was inside it in place of an engine piston.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Plank?" Jonny asked the piece of wood, "What's that? OK!"

Jonny turned the key and started the tractor. Plank started pumping up and down.

"What's that?!" Jonny asked, "Holy cow, more gas?!" Jonny sat back up on the tractor, "You sure got guts, buddy!"

Jonny slammed his foot on the pedal and the tractor started racing around the lawn.

* * *

Inside Rolf's house…

"Behold the toil of forty days and forty nights!" Rolf was saying to Nazz and Kevin. The three of them were standing in front of a giant squash, "Rolf can sense your jealousy in Rolf's giant squash! Cry, cry if you must. For Rolf would cry to at the sight of this Venus of the gourd family!"

Nazz and Kevin looked confused.

* * *

"Hang on, buddy!" Jonny yelled, just barely holding on to the tractor.

* * *

Rolf had his arms around Nazz and Kevin.

"You may kiss it if you like," Rolf said, and Nazz looked grossed out while Kevin looked at Rolf like he was crazy.

* * *

"I'll save you!" Jonny shouted, catching the attention of the three kids inside. As the tractor rode past, Jonny grabbed the hose connected to the house. It popped out of the spicket and Rolf came outside.

"Jonny the wood-boy!" Rolf yelled angrily, slamming the door open, "Unhand Rolf's tractor!"

Jonny either ignored him or didn't hear him as he used the rope to lasso the front of the tractor, which tips it onto its rear. It dug a ditch into the dirt as it stopped. Plank bounced around inside the tractor until he flew out, right at Rolf's face. This launched him backwards and he crashed into hi squash. Only his arms and legs stuck out until he pulled his head out of the top.

"Buddy!" Jonny cried, seeing Plank in Rolf's mouth, "Give him back, you bully!"

Jonny jumped on Rolf and yanked Plank out of his mouth, but Plank's 'head' got stuck between Rolf's teeth. He finally slipped out, but a chip of the top of Plank fell out into a shocked Jonny's hand.

"Look what you did to Plank," Jonny said, devastated, "He's got brain damage!"

Jonny walked off, worried.

"The wood has a brain?" Rolf asked, confused. Nazz walked over to Rolf and helped him up.

"Boy Rolf, you remind me of me when I was chubby," Nazz said.

"Say what?" Kevin said, looking from out the window to Nazz, "When were you-? Oh yeah, I remember."

Kevin drew a gray line below.

* * *

The kids were at the lake. Kevin had a full head of hair as he swung from a rope into the lake.

"This one's called the guitar solo!" Kevin said, "Ding-a ding dang my ding-a mong ding dong!"

"Cool!" Sarah said.

"Awesome!" Jonny agreed.

"My hair!" Jimmy cried, trying to protect it. Kevin landed in the water and surfaced.

"Sha!" Kevin gave a thumbs up.

"My turn!" Nazz said, swimming over to the edge of the lake.

"You go girl!" Jimmy approved. As the huge Nazz got out, the water level in the lake lowered drastically. It was now at the kids ankles.

"This one's called Cookie-Dough Chimichanga Dip!" Nazz said happily, swinging into the lake and nearly uprooting the tree that the rope was tied to. Everyone moved out of the way except for a petrified Kevin. Nazz's jump splashed out every last drop of water from the lake.

"Dude, that was, like, so much fun!" Nazz said happily.

"Righteous," Kevin said weakly and Nazz finally noticed him trapped below her. Everyone started laughing.

"Look at this, paper-napkin Jimmy," Rolf said, throwing his arm around the small boy, "Such tomfoolery brings Rolf back to Rolf's lazy good for nothing youth! Rolf remembers, yes?"

Rolf drew a gray line below.

* * *

Rolf was in the old country, spinning around on some kind of striped pole. There was a house in the background and the pole had surrounded by sheep. Rolf was humming happily. Bella and the Eds entered the flashback.

"Wooly bully!" Ed said happily, hugging a sheep.

"How'd the heck we get here?" Eddy asked, "This isn't what I was remembering."

"I'm confused, Eddy," Edd said as Ed started climbing up the pole, "You were originally flashing back to something you remembered." Edd pretended to draw a gray line, "What was it?"

"I can't remember now!" Eddy groaned, "Bella?"

"Me either," Bella frowned, trying to think.

"Ugh, first Jonny stole my flashback, then Nazz, and now Rolf!" Eddy said.

"Actually, it was Kevin who stole your flashback, not Nazz," Bella corrected.

"Oh, oh, I know!" Ed said, spinning around on the pole with Rolf, "We were standing next to a...hole in the wall...right after a big...boom! Remember?"

As Ed spun past the last time, he drew a gray line below.

* * *

Bella and the Eds were now wearing chef outfits as Ed tossed a bowling ball through the fence. They were in the lane next to the trash can.

"This ain't the hole!" Eddy said. Edd took off the chef's hat and looked at it, confused.

"Yup!" Ed said. He grabbed Eddy and Bella and set them on the other side of the hole in the fence, making their chef hats fall off, "You guys' were standing there, and me and Double D was here!" Ed dragged Edd over next to him, "See? Zappity zap zap, Double D."

Edd looked around as Eddy picked up the bowling ball. Bella looked down the lane towards a stand.

"I don't even remember this scam," Bella said, scratching her head.

"Unfortunately, I don't think this is what Eddy had in mind," Edd said.

"That's it!" Eddy said angrily, "From now on, nobody's doing any remembering but me!"

Eddy rolled the bowling ball at Ed and Edd, knocking them down like pins. On the other side of the scam, Sarah and Jimmy were standing. Jimmy didn't seem to have his brace and his teeth were perfect.

"Those idiots know nothing about cream horns, Jimmy," Sarah said.

"Cream horns are scrumptious, Sarah!" Jimmy said happily. He prepared to bite into the cream horn he was holding. Edd stood up and became panicked.

"EDDY!" He cried, "Ed flashed us back to the day your scam ruined Jimmy's teeth!"

"So THAT'S why I don't remember this scam!" Bella said, "I wasn't HERE for it!"

Jimmy bit down on the cream horn and it was revealed that it was a bowling pin. All of Jimmy's teeth break.

"It's a bowling pin, Sarah!" Jimmy cried, "They tricked me!"

"Oh yeah!" Ed said happily, waving, then became scared, "Oh no. I just remembered the pain Sarah will now inflict on us!"

Ed dragged his three friends along and he slammed into the trash can.

"ED!" Sarah yelled angrily. She tore the stand in half and the four of them started panicking.

"Eddy, remember something!" Edd begged, "Anything!"

"I can't! I'm too scared!" Eddy said, sweating nervously.

"Um, yes, remember the time Sarah followed us to school?" Edd asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Eddy said.

"Eddy, you lughead!" Sarah yelled before Eddy drew a gray line below.

* * *

Eddy leaned next to a shaking locker at school. Ed, Edd, and Bella stood nearby.

"Why are we always flashing back to stuff I wasn't here for?" Bella huffed.

"When we locked her in a locker?" Ed asked.

"Showed her," Eddy said.

"But Eddy!" Edd cried as the locker burst open. Sarah, who was wearing boxing gloves, pinned Edd and Eddy to the lockers, "She had boxing class that day!"

"And she inflicted more pain on us!" Ed cried fearfully. He grabbed his friends and ran off, dragging his foot and creating a gray line, "Run away!"

* * *

They were back at the cream horn scam.

"Weren't we just here?" Edd asked, looking at the hole in the fence.

"I think Ed just flashed us backwards or something," Eddy said, picking up the bowling ball.

"You bet your sweet bippy I did," Ed said before Eddy threw the bowling ball at his face.

"Hey, what'd I tell ya?!" Eddy yelled, "Only I'm supposed to remember stuff!"

"Run away!" Ed cried, "Face stuck in bowling ball!"

Ed started running, but kept dragging his feet, creating more gray lines. He started making one long gray line, which him and his friends walked along.

"This is breaking nearly every fourth writing wall there is," Bella said, looking around.

"Hey, lumpy's got it right," Eddy said, "He's rewinding us back to start."

"Yes, well, just mind your speed, Ed," Edd said.

"Speed Ed?" Ed repeated, "That's me!"

Ed ran faster and drew one great gray line. Eventually he stopped and ended the gray line.

* * *

Bella and the Eds were babies now. Ed was missing his jacket, Eddy wore a big version of his shirt and a money hat, Edd wore purple overalls over his red shirt, and Bella wore an oversized pink shirt with the words 'Principessa Viziata' on it, which meant Spoiled Princess in Italian. She also wore a big goofy squid hat that covered her eyes a little.

"Where'd we go, Eddy?" Ed asked. He was holding a fork and standing by a TV.

"How should I know? You're the idiot that-" Eddy stopped when he realized what had happened, "Hey, what happened to me?!"

Bella nearly squealed.

"Ooooooooh, you're so cute!" She said in a baby baby voice, "Ooooooooooooooh, I'm so cute! Ooooooooooooh, we're all so cute! But I'm the cutesest!"

"Jeez, did you always talk like that when you were three?" Eddy asked, holding his ears.

"Sometiiiiiiiimes," Bella said, rocking back and forth on her heels while holding her hands behind her back. Her had slid down over her eyes and she pushed it back up.

"This has defiantly gone in the wrong direction, Eddy," Edd said, "Ed flashed us back to the day I first met you two."

"Check it out!" Eddy said, looking at the sign that read 'Bottomwess Ed', "It's my Bottomless Ed scam! How'd it go again?" Eddy held out the money jar, "Be amazed, kid! Watch Bottomless Ed eat this humongous TV set." Eddy pushed the TV in front of Ed, who smiled and held up the fork, "For you, only a quarter."

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Eddy," Edd said, not amused.

"Come on, cough up," Eddy said, "You gotta. It's part of the flashback!"

"I might fall for that, if I didn't already know Ed's a bottomless eating machine," Bella said, pushing her hat back up on her head. Eddy rubbed the jar against Edd's face, but he pushed it aside.

"I've already fallen for this once, thank you," Edd said. Eddy frowned and looked thoughtful before pulling Ed over and whispering in his ear, "Now, let's get to the task at hand, and remember where this ridiculous journey began." Ed and Eddy were laughing quietly as Ed walked off, "Ed and I were at my house-" A giant shadow loomed over Edd as Ed held a house over him, "And I was demonstrating the marvels of static electricity-"

Ed dropped the house on Edd and hurried back over to the scam. Bella stood there in shock. Eddy rang the doorbell.

"When sockhead comes to, he won't remember a thing, and he'll pay up just like the day we met!" Eddy said, looking inside the jar. He noticed Bella, who was still staring in shock and snapped his fingers in front of her face again, "Bella!"

Bella snapped out of it and pushed her hat back up her head.

"Eddy, are you crazy?!" She yelled, "No, wait, don't answer that. I already know the answer- OF COURSE YOU ARE! You just dropped a house on Doppio D!"

Eddy rolled his eyes. Ed was laughing and had the fork stuck to his teeth before he realized something.

"But Eddy, how will we get back to where once from we were?" Ed asked. Edd opened the door.

"Who cares? We're getting cash, buddy boy!" Eddy said before noticing Edd, "Look sharp. And you-" He looked at Bella, who had her arms crossed, "Stay quiet!"

"Fine, but you're getting an earful when we get home," Bella said angrily, pushing her hat back up her face.

"Salutations, lady and gentlemen," Edd said, holding out his hand, "My family and I have just moved in, thank you."

"Hey Ed, get a load of the new kid on the block," Eddy chuckled, elbowing Ed.

"Where?" Ed asked, looking around. Eddy pointed at Edd, "Oh. Welcome friend! My name's Ed!"

Ed and Eddy held their hands out, and Eddy had a buzzer on his hand.

"And I'm Eddy," Eddy said. Edd put a glove on Ed's hand and shook the end of Eddy's hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Edd said, "And her?"

Edd looked back at Bella, who crossed her arms and sat down, determined to stay out of this.

"Oh, she doesn't talk much," Eddy said.

"Oh, alright then," Edd said, "Well, my name is Edd also, but with two D's!"

"Gee, ain't that a coinkydink," Eddy said, putting his arm around Edd, "We all have the same name."

Ed started laughing and Eddy laughed a bit quieter.

"Humorous indeed," Edd smiled. Eddy dragged Edd over and held the coin jar.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Eddy said, "Be amazed, kid! Watched Bottomless Ed eat this humongous TV set!" Eddy opened Ed's mouth and Ed raised up the fork, catching a bit of Eddy's shirt, "For you, only a quarter."

Eddy held out the jar.

"I'll give you two," Edd said, causing Eddy to drop the jar, "For it would be impossible for the human esophagus to manage such a feet."

Edd dropped the quarters in the jar and Bella pushed her hat out of her eyes, spotting Eddy's shirt on the fork.

"Uh, Eddy," She tried to warn.

"I said shh!" Eddy said quietly.

"But Eddy-"

"Later!" Eddy hissed.

"In your hat, bucko!" Ed said, going to eat the TV by picking it up on the fork. Eddy finally noticed he was attached to the fork as Ed put both him and the TV in his mouth, "Yum!"

"What the-?" Eddy said, "Ed!"

"Good Lord!" Edd cried, rushing inside his house, "I'm going to be ill!"

"Remember something stupid! Remember!" Eddy cried.


	5. Boom Boom Out Goes The Ed

Rolf and Kevin were over at Rolf's house, and he seemed very excited. They were in front of Rolf's little TV, which was open and turned on.

"Hurry Kevin! Come quick!" Rolf cried, looking at the TV, "It's beginning!"

Rolf had a big smile on his face and was bouncing slightly. Kevin was in the background, holding what seemed like a golden fist hat.

"So, Rolf, this beauty pageant thing, hot babes, right?" Kevin asked.

"No babies, Kevin!" Rolf said, not quite getting what Kevin meant, "This is a big hoodoo in Rolf's homeland! The Miss Arduous Field Worker Pageant!"

"Field worker?" Kevin asked, clearly disappointed. Rolf grabbed the golden fist thing and put it on his head.

"Only Rolf may wear the Fist of Pageantry," Rolf said. He dragged Kevin over to the TV, "Look Kevin! Do you see Gretchen? She is much favored in the Callus Toss!"

"Callus Toss?" Kevin said, confused. He squinted to see the tiny screen.

"Again?! Why do you answer Rolf with questions?!" Rolf yelled, "Do you have potatoes in your ears, Kevin boy?!"

* * *

At Ed's house…

Bella and the Eds were at Ed's house in his room. Ed was sitting in his chair, searching through channels on the TV. Eddy and Bella were sitting on his bed. Eddy was looking through Ed's comic books and Bella was reading a book with Felice laying next to her. They were both snacking on a bag of chips. Edd seemed to be the only one doing work, as he was at the table, sitting on a typewriter. He was typing with his feet and doing other work as well.

"Seen it," Ed said as he changed channels, "Seen it. Seen it. Seen it..."

"Jeez Ed, you got any _real_ magazines with some _real_ pictures?" Eddy asked, annoyed, as he looked at a different comic book.

"That better not mean what I think it means," Bella said angrily, flipping a page in her book.

"Seen it!" Ed said, not hearing Eddy as he switched to another channel.

"You know Eddy, Bella, when I agreed to this home study group, it was with the understanding that everyone would do their fair share," Edd said, sweating nervously from all the work.

"If me or Ed did any work, you'd be kissing that grade average goodbye," Eddy said.

"And I'm at the part where they travel back in time using the Time Turner to save the hippogriff I can't remember the name of and Sirius, I can't stop now!" Bella said.

"Seen it!" Ed said, changing the channel yet again.

"Why me?" Edd asked himself. Suddenly, the power went out, throwing the kids into pitch blackness. Ed and Bella didn't even seem to notice.

"Hey! Who turned out the light?!" Eddy asked fearfully, looking up from the comic book.

"Hmm?" Bella looked up from her book, her eyes glowing their cat yellow.

"Ahh!" Eddy dropped the comic and jumped back a bit, "Sorry, forgot about that."

"Seen it," Ed said, continuing to click the remote through the 'channels.' Edd opened the window and looked outside.

"It seems the entire cul-de-sac is without light," Edd said. Eddy and Bella appeared next to him, "It's a power outage, Eddy."

"Ooh, I like blackouts," Bella smiled, "They're so dark and quiet and it feels like nighttime. Oh wait, it is."

Felice meowed as she jumped out the window and looked around. Someone across the cul-de-sac was coming outside. They held a flashlight and seemed to look around.

"What's that?" Eddy asked, pointing.

"Someone taking a proactive approach, I assume," Edd said. He climbed out the window and hurried over to see.

"Where you goin'?!" Eddy asked, "Don't leave me alone!"

"Hey, me and Ed are here," Bella said. Eddy looked inside at Ed, who was still clicking the remote and saying 'Seen it.' Eddy the remote and threw it at Ed's face.

"Didn't see that," Ed laughed. Eddy grabbed Ed by his jacket and yanked him outside.

* * *

"Good evening, Nazz," Edd said, seeing who the person was. Nazz turned around and shone the flashlight at Edd.

"Like, what's so good about it?" Nazz asked, "There's no electricity, Double D."

"Corneas," Edd said. He moved the flashlight so it wasn't shining in his eyes, "Nothing to fear. Just the result of a sudden power surge, I suspect."

Suddenly, Ed, Eddy, and Bella crashed into Edd, knocking them all over into a pile. Felice ran over and meowed questionably.

"We're ok," Bella said, rubbing her head and trying to pull herself out of the pile.

"Ed, you idiot!" Eddy snapped.

"Working on it, Eddy!" Ed said, pulling the comic book out of Eddy's back pocket, "Ah, brain food."

"Is this a joke?" Rolf asked as he and the other cul-de-sac kids began to gather.

"Yeah, cuz I ain't laughin'!" Kevin complained.

"The calm of darkness scares me, Sarah!" Jimmy said fearfully.

"I'm scared too, Jimmy!" Sarah agreed.

"Why?" Bella asked, standing up. She spread her arms out, "The dark is calm, quiet, and peaceful! There's not a care in the world! Nothing can hurt you!"

She spun around and smiled.

"Uh, so who's house are we all sleeping at?" Eddy asked.

"People, please!" Edd said. He was standing on a nearby stump and Nazz shone the light on him, "Stay calm. Like Bella said, there's nothing to fear. Electrical grid fail-" Suddenly the light moved and Edd stopped talking. The light moved to a sewer opening and Edd crouched over to it, "Failures, or blackouts as-" The light moved again and appeared on a light pole. The reason it was moving so much was Nazz trying to fix her hair. Edd climbed up the light pole with a helmet on, "As they're more commonly known, are more often than not, temporary."

"Wait, so there are times when it hasn't been temporary?" Bella asked, "Yeesh, the longest blackout I experienced was a week long."

"Blackout?" Ed said, looking up from his comic.

"Ok, so, how about we all hold hands and whistle a song?" Eddy suggested.

"What song?" Bella asked, taking Eddy's hand and smiling.

"Gang-ho!" Ed cried, bursting through the crowd and grabbing the flashlight. He shone it on himself, "This is the work of the cannibal underground mole mutants! They have sucked the surface world of its power-" He put his face in his comic book, "And now will hunt us down for Sunday supper!"

Eddy fearfully hid behind Edd, who removed his helmet.

"We should make that into a game," Bella said.

"Enchanting, Ed," Edd said, "But do you really believe underground mole mutants are responsible for this?"

Eddy stopped hiding behind Edd and put his hand on Edd's shoulder, looking at Ed like he was stupid.

"Besides, if they were cannibal mole mutants, then they would only eat other mole mutants, wouldn't they?" Bella asked.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! Jimmy screamed, causing the kids to go into a panic. The only ones not panicking were Rolf and Kevin, who stood off to the side.

"We must use the doohickey of the whatchamacallit that creates light and entertainment!" Rolf said.

"You mean, like a generator?" Kevin asked.

"Is this a test?!" Rolf asked.

* * *

The panicking kids ran into Bella and the Eds, causing them the be smooshed together. The kids fell back onto the concrete.

"Hey, where'd Kev and Rolf go?" Nazz asked fearfully, noticing the two missing.

"They were here a second ago," Sarah said.

"Freeze-dried and mechanically deboned, they always capture the strongest first," Ed said. Eddy was unamused but looked back at the shaking kids and became kinda shocked, "Rolf and Kevin were mere appetizers!"

"I'm so petite!" Jimmy cried, "They'll eat me last! I'd be their raspberry swirl parfait!"

"You should be glad about that. You'll live the longest," Bella said, "I'd probably be second to last if this were real cuz I can barely pick up a gallon of milk."

Jimmy started sobbing. Ed pushed Eddy back with the flashlight in his face.

"It says overripe bananas and day-old hotdog buns will make them go back from whence they came," Ed said.

"This stuff's gold, Double D!" Eddy said happily.

"Gold?" Edd asked, "Don't tell me you would think of fanning these flames of paranoia fear, Eddy."

"Ok, I won't," Eddy said before jumping over Edd's head and laughing.

"Where's he going?" Bella asked.

* * *

Rolf and Kevin were walking over to a sewer hole. Kevin was dragging the very heavy generator behind him.

"Come, Kevin!" Rolf said, "We must power the do-jigger of energy in the well-" Rolf pointed at the sewer cover, "So as not to disturb Nana."

"Right," Kevin said with a hint of sarcasm. They stood there for a minute before Rolf looked at Kevin, "What?"

"The lid!" Rolf said, "Pry open the lid! Must I do everything?"

"Oh man," Kevin groaned before trying to open the cover, but failed.

"Get a stick, nincompoop!" Rolf snapped.

"This field worker thing's got you tied in a knot," Kevin said, walking off to find a stick.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddy was rolling a wagon of bananas and hot dog buns to the center of the cul-de-sac.

"Step right up and get your mole mutant repellant!" Eddy said loudly, sitting on top of the pile. Felice rolled her eyes and covered her face with her paw.

"Oh please," Bella rolled her eyes too, "Like I said, since they're cannibals, they wouldn't bother us."

"Eddy, please!" Edd begged, "Refrain! Desist!"

"One-stop shopping for all your cannibalistic mole mutant needs!" Eddy said, holding out the money jar.

"I'll take some bananas!" Jimmy cried.

"Day old hotdogs for me!" Jonny said.

All the kids rushed over and bought up all the supplies, tossing up tons of quarters while doing so. Eddy's eyes widened and he bit his knuckles as the pile of bananas and hotdog buns became smaller and smaller.

* * *

"Found one," Kevin said as he used Plank to pry open the sewer cover.

"Make haste, Kevin!" Rolf said. He shoved the struggling Kevin out of the way and easily opened the hole. Plank fell into the sewer, but neither of the boys noticed, "As Rolf does not wish to miss the Oiling of The Eel competition in the pageant!"

"You're kidding, right?" Kevin asked. Rolf pulled the generator over and Kevin grabbed the bar on the side. They prepared to lift it into the sewer.

"Use your muscles!" Rolf instructed, "Watch your back! Don't drop it!" Kevin wasn't strong enough, though, and the generator fell right down into the sewer, "Too late!"

Kevin and Rolf, who were still holding on, followed the generator down.

"Holy Toledo! Plank's gone!" Jonny cried, looking at the spot in the bushes where Plank had been minutes earlier. Felice meowed and looked at the dent left by Plank. Mole mutants or not, something was going on here, and she didn't like it.

"They have taken Plank for fiber, to help with their irregularity!" Ed said suddenly, startling Jonny. Ed looked down the sewer, where Kevin and Rolf had just disappeared, "A portal!" He shone the flashlight down the hole, "They have dragged our comrades to their lair to be deskulled!"

Ed shone the flashlight through his ear, lighting up the inside of his head and revealing that his skull was buttered toast. Felice meowed in confusion. The kids yelled out in terror and ran to their houses.

"Alright, I've had quite enough of this nonsense," Edd said, pulling out a full-body plastic suit, "Mole mutants indeed." He walked up to the open sewer hole, past Eddy, "I see it's up to me to prove once and for all- um, Eddy?"

"Don't bug me," Eddy said before going back to staring at his money.

"That there are no mole mutants, cannibalistic or otherwise," Edd continued as he climbed down into the sewer.

"And if there are, please tell everyone that they still wouldn't bother us!" Bella said. Felice meowed, showing her agreement.

All the kids slowly crept forward to see. They peered down into the hole as Plank rose from it. Scared by the sudden appeared, they screamed loudly and ran off again.

"PLANK?!" Jonny cried, realizing who it was. He rushed back over.

"I believe this belongs to you?" Edd said. He was holding a machine with a rubber glove hand on the end, which was holding Plank.

"And to think you almost became mole laxatives!" Jonny said, taking Plank. Edd reeled the hand machine back in. Ed broke his head and the arm holding the flashlight through the concrete next to the hole.

"Stop Double D!" Ed said fearfully, "They will dine on you with fast food utensils!"

"Ed, hush!" Edd scolded, pointing at Ed with the machine.

"Double D's mad," Ed said, standing up with a ring of concrete around his neck.

* * *

Down in the sewer, Edd looked around at all the muck and germs. He heard the faint sound of Kevin and Rolf arguing, but didn't know it was them. Determined, he put his hand to his ear and followed the sound. Suddenly, he fell into the water. There was a big gap between the sidewalk, and he was up to his neck in the dirty water.

"GAH! I'M COVERED IN FILTH!" Edd cried. The kids were listening at the sewer hole, "IT'S SO FOUL! HEEEEEEELP!"

"THEY GOT DOUBLE D!" Ed shouted, terrified.

"DOPPIO D!" Bella screamed, looking down into the hole. Felice yowled out in fear and pulled on the back of Bella's dress, trying to bring her back up. The kids started running around fearfully and Ed grabbed Bella by the back of her dress, dragging her along, "Ed, lascia andare! Devo salvare il mio passo fratello!"

Jonny stood by the hole and listened to Plank.

"What's that, buddy?" Jonny asked the piece of wood, "What plan?" Jonny listened then set Plank on the nearby mailbox, "I'll tell 'em, buddy. Hey, everybody!" Everyone stopped running around and looked at Jonny, "Plank's got a brainstorm!" Ed shone the flashlight on Plank, "Give it to them straight, buddy!"

* * *

Kevin was dragging the generator along the sewer. Rolf was riding atop it, holding a power cord that acted as reins on Kevin. They suddenly heard Edd cry out.

"Yo, what was that?" Kevin asked, turning around to face Rolf.

"Only Rolf listens, yes?" Rolf said, placing two spatulas tied together like ear muffs over Kevin's ears. He turned Kevin around and he kept walked, "Hallo?! Come again?!"

"Hurry! Please, assistance!" Edd cried. Rolf turned Kevin around so that he was dragging the generator the other way.

"Turn around, Kevin!" Rolf ordered, "Make like the wind! A damsel in need requests Rolf's service!"

Edd was hanging from the pipe above the hole that he fell in.

"Good Lord, it's seeping into my shoes!" Edd cried.

* * *

Up on the surface, a tin can was connecting five rope lines, leading to each of the kids' houses. In Jonny's house, Plank was lying next to a tin can connected to one rope, with another coming out of the same hole and connecting Jonny's.

"Everybody in position?" Jonny asked.

* * *

"I guess so," Nazz said into her can, preparing to flush her toilet.

* * *

"Ready," Sarah said, speaking into a shoe.

* * *

"Death to the mole mutants!" Ed said into a toilet paper roll, standing next to a toaster.

* * *

"This is for you, Doppio D!" Bella said. She was speaking into an old cat food can. Felice was standin on the back of the toilet, her paw suspended over the flusher.

* * *

"I hope that hunk of wood knows what it's doing!" Jimmy said, speaking into a tea pot.

* * *

"Plank says 'On the count of three, we all flush!" Jonny spoke, "Flush like you've never flushed before!' One..." Nazz slowly reached towards the rope that flushed her toilet, "Two..." Jimmy set his finger on the flusher, "Three!" Sarah prepared to flush, "FLUUUUUUSH!"

* * *

Rolf was pinning Edd to the metal bars in the sewer using clothes pins.

"Bless you, bless you Rolf!" Edd said gratefully, "Curse Ed's overactive imagination. Honestly, he had everyone convinced that mole mutants swarmed-"

"KEVIN-BOY, NO!" Rolf yelled, spotted Kevin running on the generator. He slapped himself in the face and walked over, "Ay yi yi!" Kevin was becoming very tired, "Look what you're doing! We cannot power Rolf's picture box at 'Baby'!" Rolf looked at the three settings, from lowest to highest being 'Baby', 'Womanly', and 'Good Enough', "We must have 'Good Enough'!"

"Gotcha!" Kevin said tiredly. He started running faster as Rolf plugged in the generator. Suddenly, the sewer began to shake as a rumbling sound was heard.

"Hallo?" Rolf said. Kevin flew off the treadmill part of the generator. A huge wave of sewer water was approaching the three kids.

"Dude," Kevin said, pointing and covering his head.

"Duck," Rolf said, staring in shock.

"You mean 'dude', man," Kevin corrected.

"No, Rolf means-" Rolf was cut off by the giant wave.

* * *

The kids ran outside as the sewer covers began to quake.

"It's working, Plank!" Jonny said. The sewer covers suddenly exploded as a geyser of water shot out of each one in turn, "Woo hoo!"

"Yeah!" Ed said happily. He and Bella were standing next to a sewer cover when Bella remembered something. She frowned for a second before her eyes widened.

"Eddy!" She cried, running over to where Eddy and sitting on a sewer cover. He didn't notice as he shot into the air with the water. Once all the water disappeared, the kids cheered, "ED!"

"I gotcha, Eddy!" Ed yelled, running over. Felice followed him and looked up. Ed moved his hands right before Eddy landed, but Eddy didn't notice a thing, "I gotcha!"

Kevin fell onto the ground and Rolf was about to land on him, but Rolf stopped right before he did.

"Wait!" Rolf yelled, moving Kevin, "Rolf falls first."

Rolf then fell and dropped a bored Kevin on top of him.

"Alright, who's the wiseguy?!" Kevin asked angrily as he stood up. The kids gathered around him and Rolf.

"It was Plank's idea!" Jonny said happily, holding up said wood, "He saved the cul-de-sac from the mole mutants! Ha! He's a hero!"

Just then, the lights turned back on and the kids cheered again.

"Curling tongs, here I come!" Nazz said happily, skipping past Eddy back to her house.

"Hero, hero!" Jonny sung as he carried Plank back home.

"Now I can finish my potpourri, Sarah," Jimmy said happily as he and Sarah went back to whoever's house they were sleeping over at.

"What do you say we chill over that field worker pageant thing, Rolf?" Kevin asked, pushing Rolf back to his house. Rolf got behind Kevin and started pushing him.

"Rolf pushes," Rolf said sternly. Ed picked up Edd's hat from a puddle and teared up.

"Eddy, look!" Ed said sadly, dragging Eddy over, "Double D is double done-for!"

"What?" Bella said, starting to cry. Felice started to cry as well and licked Bella, "B-but he can't be! H-he's a main character! And my step-brother!"

"But...it's the end of the show, Ed," Eddy said, finally looking away from his money.

"I know, Eddy," Ed said. They all got sad puppy dog eyes.

"I just can't believe it," Eddy said sadly before springing up, "I still got cash, buddy boy! For once in my stinking life, I'm in the black! Cha-ching!"

Eddy chuckled as he landed on Edd's hat. Ed sat up sadly, but Bella growled angrily.

"My step-brother- your best friend- just got eaten by cannonball-ice-ic mole mutants, and all you can think about is money?!" She yelled. Felice hissed angrily at Eddy. Suddenly, a loud growl was heard as something climbed out of the sewer.

"Mole mutant!" Ed cried, grabbing Eddy's jar of money and throwing it at the creature.

"My money," Eddy said as he watched Ed throw the jar. All the money fell down the sewer, "Ed..."

"Run away!" Ed said, grabbing Eddy by his hair and carrying him off as he and Bella ran to Ed's house. Felice quickly followed, too scared to look back, "It will eat us!"

They ran into Ed's room, where he slammed the door shut and dropped Eddy. Eddy started tugging on the doorknob.

"Let me outta here!" Eddy yelled, "I gotta get my money!"

Ed pushed his chair and a stool in front of the door.

"But Plank is one, Eddy!" Ed cried.

"Let me out, or I'll-" Eddy kept tugging on the door as Ed put a tiny wooden chair in front.

"Can't do that, Eddy!" Ed said, finishing with a paper clip. He started hammering wooden boards over the window using a boot, "Not while one mole mutant walks this Earth, drooling for its next victim!"

"Serves you right to have to lose that money," Bella said, folding her arms. Suddenly, they heard the growling again and the creature crawled out of Ed's toilet.

"It has found us, Eddy and Bella!" Ed cried, holding both of his friends and hiding in the corner. Felice hid behind Ed. The creature stalked into the room.

"MOLE MUTANT!" The three of them shouted. Suddenly, the creature sneezed off most of the gunk, and it was revealed to be Edd. He had the hood pulled up over his head to replace his missing hat.

"Bless me," Edd said quietly.

"That's just Sockhead, stupid," Eddy said.

"DOUBLE D!" Ed cried happily (At the same time Bella shouted 'DOPPIO D!') and tossed Eddy into the ceiling. He and Bella went to hug Edd and Felice wrapped herself around his legs, purring, "Upchucked and undigested! We are as one twice again!"

"Oh, I'm so glad you didn't get eaten by the mole mutants," Bella said happily.

"My hat, thank you," Edd said, snatching his hat from Ed's head and putting it on, "I'm going home now." He walked towards the door, "I have a strict detamination regimen to implement."

"Oh no you're not!" Eddy said, zooming over and blocking the door. He put on a scuba mask, "We're going back into that sewer to get my cash! Got it?"

"If you think I'm stepping foot into a stinking sewer, you're sadly mistaken," Bella snapped, "I have enough of poop water when I'm cleaning out the fish tank, grazie mille."

"Not so fast, buckos!" Ed said, holding out his hand and looking in his comic book, "It may be days before it is safe to go...um...outside, as we will be the last humans on Earth, living on grubs and stale marshmallows!"

"Ooh, marshmallows," Bella licked her lips, "Yummy."

"Give me that stupid thing!" Eddy snapped, grabbing at the comic.

"Run away!" Ed cried, running off with the comic book. Eddy chased after him.

"You better run!" Eddy snapped.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Edd sighed, pushing the door open and leaving.

"But Eddy, it's a collector's issue!" Ed cried.

"Yeah? Well collect this!" Eddy said before Edd flipped the light switch off, "Hey, who turned out the lights?!"


End file.
